You've Made Me Strong
by Di Nguyen
Summary: He cheated on her, but she forgave him every time. Now, she's tired of it and is ready to let him go. My first ever songfic. Please R&R.


A week just passed and there were moments where she felt most vulnerable and where she felt strongest. He no longer desired her, her touch, her aroma, her laughter, just her. He left her there to be alone forever. He never knew that by leaving her, it only made her stronger.

_Bet you thought that i'd be broken  
Mascara streaking down my cheek  
Devastated, out the door way.  
In a daze, a state of disbelief_

She never cried, but simply let it go. She never let him see how much he hurt her. She wanted to build this barrier between him and herself so that he wouldn't be able to notice how much he hurt her; how much he shattered her heart into millions of pieces.

_I bet you'd like that seeing me get mad  
but baby i wont satisfy your needs  
cuz i've already been there, done that  
I'll be fine even if you leave_

She didn't need him in her life anymore; she could do just fine without him and his ignorance. She didn't care about him the way she used to. She wanted him to leave and move on in his life without her; to just forget her and their entire relationship.

_Ohh i dont need you anymore  
Ohh and dont you know that.._

Even though he was unaware of what was going on anymore, he made her stronger just by leaving; letting go of every memory they shared together and the joyous times they shared with one another.

_You were the one that made me strong,  
you made me stand up on my own  
with every cruel intention you helped me find my  
independence_

He hurt her like no other could. He pierced through her heart as if it were a piece of a soft twinky. From his actions, he created a new foundation for her to build her life upon.

_yeah its all because of you  
that i have the strength i do  
to turn my pain to passion instead of crashing  
Boy im thanking you, Boy im thankin you_

"You know, I actually want to thank you, because even though we're broken up now, I will be strong. No matter what happens and what you try to do to me, you will never be able to tear me down. You may think you have the power to do so, but I will never let you back in. You're no longer worth my time or precious love, because I know now that you never truly cared about me. You only cared about your sacred hobby and your new toy." She said to him, right after it was over. She walked away, never looking back on the chapter of her life that used to consume it every second.

_Thinking back on how you changed me  
everytime you tried to put me down  
and even though it really hurt me  
underneath, myself is what i found_

"Say what you want, you know this was bound to happen. It was never meant to be between us no matter what everyone else said. I knew we couldn't be anything more than friends, but I decided to take that chance. I'm happy it's over now, because it's so hard to please someone like you." He yelled to her as she left him there, to be alone with his thoughts and all of his regrets.

_so take a look inside these eyes now  
and say the things you want to say to me  
cuz i've already spread my wings out  
and your the one. the one who set me free_

"It's because of you and what you've done to me that has made me stronger. You are the reason I am as strong and secure today and in the future. You don't deserve me, because you're nothing but useless scum." She slowly said as he looked at her with hate-filled eyes.

_yeah its all because of you  
that i have the strength i do  
to turn my pain to passion instead of crashing  
Boy im thanking you,_

She used to cry over him every night after finding him drunk and in bed with another girl. Every single time, she always forgave him. She no longer wanted to deal with the pain he caused her.

_For all the tears i cried  
for all the sacrifice  
for all the drama  
cuz in the end it made me stronger  
so trust me ill be fine  
baby ill survive  
and i want you to know_

He broke her heart, but she won't let that bring her down. She's letting go of her past and moving on with her life. She doesn't need him, and he obviously doesn't need her.

_that you  
were the one that broke my heart  
but i wont fall apart  
no.. im so moving on  
and babyyy_

"Though your actions are unforgivable, I'm thanking you for making me who I am now. You've made me stronger and less vulnerable to you and any other boy like you. You had my heart, but you decided to take me and my heart for granted." She cried as she turned and left.

_You were the one that made me strong,  
you made me stand up on my own  
with every cruel intention you helped me find my  
independence  
yeah its all because of you  
that i have the strength i do  
to turn my pain to passion instead of crashing  
Boy im thanking you, Boy im thankin you_

"Thank you, because now, I can't just forget about you, and all that you've put me through. I can move on with my life and forget you forever. You will always have a piece of me with you, but soon you'll let that go and take another girl for granted. Just leave me alone, forget about me and what we had, I never want to see you again, _Jason_." She let her tears fall one last time before boarding the plan and going to the next step in her life.

**So what did you guys think? I think it was really bad and confusing but reviews would help me to make the next one better. I hope you guys can tell who the couple I used was. It's kinda sad because I didn't know who to choose, but yeah. Please R&R. Thanks! **


End file.
